


If Lucas is the son of Drogo and Daenerys

by makebei



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Kudos: 1





	If Lucas is the son of Drogo and Daenerys

他的小银马因为刚才的战斗浑身脏兮兮，活像在死人堆里滚了几个来回。  
“小家伙，你真是臭不可闻。”他一手糊上小银马被鲜血凝固搞得纠缠不清的鬃毛，使劲揉了两下。小银马因为他把指缝的血污蹭在了自己头上而打了几个响鼻。  
Lucas的小银马是在他学会走路的第一天卡奥赠送给他的。整个大陆的人都知道多斯拉克人骑马就像走路一样容易。小银马是他的母亲，草原上的卡丽熙的新婚礼物诞下的头生子，生来就是卡拉喀的坐骑。多斯拉克人从不为自己的马取名，所以Lucas和卡丽熙一样，一直叫它小银马。小银马和他一般生得高大强壮，普通的多斯拉克人甚至无法骑在它的背上。但Lucas却十分宠爱它。年轻的卡拉喀最爱骑着他的小银马在卡拉萨的大地上飞驰。敌人因为他手中锋利的亚拉克弯刀而惧怕，卡拉萨的女人因为他发际的铃铛歌而疯狂。  
人群自动在他四周散开。  
“你回来了，我的骏马，草原上的卡拉喀。”龙之母一如既往站在中央，等候着她的孩子。  
他笑得得意，直接把卡丽熙娇小的身躯举了起来，让她端坐在自己和卡奥一般宽阔的肩头。整个卡拉萨为他们欢呼。

一个女人上前来。她裸露的双腿由于前一晚被不知节制的卡拉喀当众在篝火旁像母狗般享用而无法正常合拢，姿势有些滑稽。  
“王子，请让我为您清洗骏马和身体。”他点头，自然地接受女人的殷勤。他的银发早已和小银马的鬃毛毫无二致，刚刚惹得龙之母不禁皱眉。卡拉喀继承了坦格利安银色的头发，加上长及背心的长辫，他从未战败的光辉象征，让没什么耐心的卡拉喀一直为清洗头发而烦恼。幸好卡拉萨从不缺自愿为卡拉喀清洗的女人。  
但这也容易引起某些人的不满。  
“我们的卡拉喀不应该像女人一样整天用水清洗。他应该跟那个银发婊子一样，穿上干净的新装，被女人们伺候着，端坐在轿子里。”  
“可别被卡奥听见你对他的宝贝们不敬。”  
“那小子也只敢抬出卡奥来吓唬人了。”

夜里，他伏在卡丽熙的膝头。  
“我的骏马。”卡丽熙拂过孩子和她如出一辙的银发。她还是习惯像从前那样抚摸着她的卡拉喀，虽然他的身躯日益向她的卡奥靠拢。“你为何不再亲吻我的脸庞？”  
“卡丽熙，我不再是孩子了，我是草原上的卡拉喀。我渴望鲜血和战争，而不是女人的吻。”他野兽般的双眸在灯火下让卡丽熙想起在烈火中诞生的龙。她将他幼嫩的双翼搂在怀里。  
“你是我的孩子，你是骑着世界的骏马。”


End file.
